Welcome: Part 1 PART 2 COMING SOON
by jasonty33
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's isn't just a game. It's more than just scary animatronics. Experience everything from the death of a child to the birth of a puppet through different people. Fazbear owner Jonathan Dennis, his little son Zachary, and Jonathan's well-working employee Damien Lyssa are about to witness an event they will never forget.


**JONATHAN**

"Welcome home, Dad!"

As I walked into the house, Zachary leapt and tackled me, causing me to collapse onto the floor. Man, I'll admit, he is way stronger than me when I was his age. Heck, I could be Peyton Manning himself and Zach would still take me down!

"Zach, you may be strong enough to tackle me, but I know your only true weakness! TICKLE TIME!" I said to him, wiggling my fingers. I started chasing the little kid throughout the living room, dropping a pillow or two, until our loud footsteps summoned my wife, Georgia.

She patiently stood in a silent manner in front of us, crossing her arms with a furrowed brow. Zachary and I didn't want to mess with her, so we came to our senses. "Good evening, Jonathan, how was your day?" she asked in a calm, yet making-you-feel-very-nervous-about-what-she's-gonna-do-next way.

"If I told you everything right now we wouldn't have time to eat dinner."

"Well, you came home just in time for dinner!"

We all went to the dining room to eat. I smelled the sweet aroma of my all-time favorite apple pie and see the filling smoke in the air. "Okay, guys," Georgia said with enthusiasm. "Let's eat!"

...

When we ate together, Zachary almost choked on his food. Luckily, he didn't. While he chomped away, Georgia and I were having a casual conversation together. "So, as I asked before, Jon, how was your day today?" Georgia said.

"It was exhausting. I had to go through a lot of stress to convince Mr. Pines to give the ownership of the diner to me. Fortunately, I think he is considering it. I've heard the restaurant has been empty for a while recently, because of an incident that happened. That old man wouldn't tell me the story."

"Gee, I wonder why there would be an incident. Fredbear's was quite a very nice place. Remember going there on the weekends?"

"Yeah. I hope Pines will be okay. But for now, I need to think of a way to change the business a little i order to not get sued for copyright infringement. We need to change the name and the mascots."

Zachary overheard us and stopped chomping. His face was filled with crums and excitement. "Ooh, ooh, I have an idea! What about we name the bear Freddy Fazbear! Like my toy!" He pulled a tiny, brown bear under the table, (Was that there this whole time?) hugging it until it looked like it was about to have its eyes and teeth popped out of its head. Heh.

I took Zach's idea into account and thought about it. Maybe that's the right name. "Zachary, my boy, I know what we're going to name the new place."

Georgia and Zach closed in on me, curious of what I'm going to name it. "Well, Dad, what is it?"

"I can imagine it now: Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, a magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life!"

...

After I brushed my teeth, I went to Zachary's bedroom to tuck him in. Before I left the door, Zach spoke, "Dad?"

"Yes, Zachary?"

"I hope the pizzeria will be awesome! You will make money, I will make lots and friends, and everybody will be happy!"

When he said that, I smiled. "Zach, we don't need money and friends to be happy. Family is what matters most."

Zach smiled back at me. "Yeah, you're right, Dad. We will stay together forever!"

I turned off the lamp light and plugged in the nightlight. I left and closed the door. "Yep, Zach. Together forever."

 **ZACHARY**

After Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened, we had a lot of work to do. Mom and I helped decorate the building and make other mascots besides Freddy Fazbear, who already became an official mascot! And it was me who thought of it! Pretty cool! Not only that, his friends are Bonnie the Rockstar Bunny, Foxy the Pirate Fox, and Chica the Cooking Chicken, who was based on my mom, who always cooks for us. She is my favorite character!

Dad hired many people jobs to work in the pizzeria. Out of all the people who came in for a job, the most memorable person was the skinny man with the blue glasses. When he appeared for an interview, he looked so nice!

"I'm glad to be here. I love working with kids, sir," he said with a smile. I always remarked that lovely smile. It always gives me a happy feeling! "In my past job experience, I was an employee at Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza, the one that came before Fredbear's. It was fun there. Too bad it closed down due to sanitary reasons."

Dad responded, "Well, I'm glad that you're here, too. We need a few more entertainers to work in the weekends. Are you up to the job?"

"Yeah, sure! Like I said before, I love kids! They're always fun to play with!" the man mentioned with thrill and joy.

"Welcome to Fazbear Entertainment, Damien."

I can't wait for that man to play with me.

...

The man with blue glasses and I play a lot together nowadays. Whenever Dad wasn't around, that man would give me a little bit of Chica's cake. I thought it was against the rules, but he said it's fine as long as I enjoyed it.

When I was finally taught how to ride a bike, I began to start biking to the pizzeria every day after school. I would go through the backdoor and say hello to either Dad ot the man, whoever's there first. My dad thought it was fine, because he says that I'm tougher than Peyton Manning!

But one day, everything changed. One day, during recess, I was playing with my Freddy Fazbear doll and my Chica Chicken doll. I always played alone because nobody wanted to play with me, and I was fine with that, because I didn't want to play with them either. Suddenly, a pack of kids 10 times bigger than I am walked to me and laughed like hyenas.

"Oh boy, look what we have here! Someone who's playing alone!"

"What a loser!"

Then, a big, fat boy went up to me and grabbed both of my plushies. When I tried pulling them back, the toys' fabric ripped apart, spilling all the stuffing everywhere on my lap. "Why did you do that?" I cried. At that time I didn't know I was crying. "Those were my favorite toys!"

The fat boy took a look at my already-torn plushies, and laughed, "You're favorite toys! Man, these toys are for BABIES! Chica the chicken? What a girl!"

"No I'm not! Give it back!"

The kid ignored my screams. "It doesn't matter if you're a girl or not. All that matters is that you're lonely! Why do you think no one wants to play with you? Because you're a loser, playing with little toys. Nobody likes you! You have no friends! I bet your parents had you as an accident! They probably don't care about you!"

Another kid in his posse complimented, "Nice one, Mike!"

No, it wasn't a nice one at all. But he's right. I never have friends my age. The only friends I have are all adults. At home, I have family, but outside the house, I'm alone.

It started to rain heavily when school ended, and I rode my bike as fast as I could, hoping that I wouldn't see anyone I know in my class. I wanted to go to the pizzeria, where I can talk to Dad or the man with blue glasses. Maybe they would understand my pain.

When I finally saw the pizzeria in the distance, I pedaled faster. I tried to open the backdoor, but it was locked. I wiped the raindrops away to see what's on the inside.

Freddy Fazbear, the new robot that came last week, was giving cake to the children sitting at the tables. Every single kid was enjoying the fun, laughing and playing with their friends. It was the happiest day for everyone.

Except me.

It started raining harder, trickling down my cheeks. The cool drops of drizzle merged with my tears. I felt isolated. Hurt. Sad and depressed. As if nobody would ever want to be with me.

Except for the man with blue glasses, who was standing right next to me.

The man grinned, as if he knows what I've been through. He came closer to me and gave me a piece of cake. I stopped crying a little bit and hugged him. I was wrong. This is the happiest day for me.

"Zach, eat the cake to make yourself feel better," he said, giving me a fork to eat with. I looked up at him and quietly replied, "Thank you."

Even though the rain was dropping on the cake, I still ate it, and I enjoyed it very well. Suddenly, my stomach started to hurt a bit. A lot. I felt like I was dying a slow and painful death. But in reality, I was.

The man with blue glasses took out a glass that was half-full with mercury. "Whoopsie, was some of this in that cake of yours? Sorry!"

I started choking and collapsed on the ground. I began crying again, except way more. I looked up at the man with blue glasses. He betrayed me. I thought he was my friend, but it turns out he wasn't. I am alone in this world.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Save me! I need to get help! Please! Someone! Anyone! I don't want to die! I want to live!"

The man with blue glasses crouched down and looked at me with a wide, sinister smile. A smile that I used to love. The last words I have ever heard before the world disappeared before my eyes were,

"You can't."

...

I don't know how long I've been in the darkness. Maybe I've been alone for hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Maybe years? I lost count in frustration.

One day, light suddenly came, ripping apart the darkness and expanding throughout the deep nothingness. I reached my hand into the light, thinking that heaven awaits me.

Instead, I became a puppet.

I was traumatized when I looked at my body. My body was tall and slender, so thin that it looked as if I haven't eaten my whole life. I was horrified that I wasn't human anymore. Am I a ghost, or am I alive? Am I in Heaven, or am I in Hell? I was so confused, yet so scared of myself.

But then I realized something. I'm not in Heaven nor Hell. I'm still in the world I was before. I could help people like me, who were killed and had their lives taken away from them. I can make people happy.

I can give people their happiest day.

I saw five dead children right next to me. I'm guessing that the man with blue glasses murdered them as well. I tried to feel the texture of the wall if I could find out where I am.

When I did, I realized that I'm at Freddy's.

That means that the robots are here.

These people were too young to die. They should have a second chance in life. They must be reborn into the world...

I must give them life.

 **DAMIEN**

 _"Son, go away or else I'll hit you again."_

 _"Dad, please, don't hurt Mo -"_

 _"This is none of your business, you little shit!"_

 _"Honey, please -!"_

 _ **SMACK!**_

 _"Mom!"_

 _"Oh, now you're gonna get it, you fucking bra -"_

"Fuck!"

Dammit, I'm getting those stupid flashbacks again. Why do I even get these flashbacks? Am I crazy or something? It's weird how I never get any flashbacks from my killings.

Well, I don't need flashbacks from my kills anyway. I remembered all of them by heart. My most memorable murder was my third kill, that pizzeria owner's son. Too bad I had to kill him, though. I can memorize the exact words he and I said.

 _"Some of this was in that cake of yours. I'm sorry."_

 _"Save me! I need to get help! Please! Someone! Anyone! I don't want to die! I want to live!"_

 _"You can't."_

It was too late to ask for forgiveness from him when he finalky closed his eyes.

I'm sorry, but I had to do this. So Dad wouldn't hurt Mom no more. If I don't do what Dad tells me to do, he's gonna...he's gonna...*sigh.* I shouldn't think about it.

I hope you can forgive me, Zachary.

...

I wonder how Mom's doing. I wish I can talk to her again. It would take me more than an HOUR just to tell her about all the stuff that happened since Dad kicked me out of the house. I got a job, my murders, the Missing Children incident, and the Bite of '87. I could still remember the actual bite...

 **CCCRRRRUUUNNNCH! CCCRRRUUUNNNNCCCCH! CRRRUNNNCCHH!**

People were screaming, children were crying, and many others threw up at the scenery. I remember hearing loud police sirens nearby. For days, many detectives have been trying to figure out how the Bite of '87 happened.

But to this day, they still haven't caught me.

I don't know why Dad told me to do this. He just wanted me to do it. He's crazy, but it was all worth it for Mom.

It was pretty difficult to make this happen. I had to change my identity from Damien Lyssa to Neo Reaney. I also had some plastic surgery so I would look different from before. The only downside of the surgery is that now my parents wouldn't be able to recognize me.

Well, at least I'll be able to -

 _ **BANG BANG!**_ "Open up! It's the police!"

...Shit.

...

"Mr. Reaney, you are a main suspect of this incident. We collected information from your fellow co-workers, and they said that you're the only one who knows how these animatronics work. We need to go inside your house, please."

"No! That is violating my Fourth Amendment rights! I don't need to -"

"Yes, you do. We have a warrant from the local government that says we can. Let me say this again. We need to go inside your house, please."

Looks like I have no choice but to let them in. If I don't, then they would be highly suspicious of me.

"...Fine. Come on in."

...

The investigators searched my house for a really long time. They examined everything, from the kitchen cabinets to the bedroom walls. I just hope they wouldn't find -

"Hey Robert, look at this!"

"What is it?"

"A journal. Maybe we can find something here..."

"What? Let me see!"

Oh no...they're gonna arrest me. I need to get out of here, fast!

"'November 14, 1987. It's time I do what Dad told me to do. For Mom.

Checklist:

-Dismantle animatronic

-Change its coding

-Command it to -"

 _GASP_

"Robert, get him! NOW!"

"On it!"

It was too late for them to get me.

 _ **VRROOMM, VVVRRROOMVVVRROOOOM!**_

"We have a Code 8! A suspect's on the loose! Request immediate assistance! I repeat, Code 8! Request immediate assistance!"

...

I turned into the corner, making skid marks as I drive by. Luckily, there was no traffic ahead. I could hear the police gaining on me.

 _ **EEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOOEEEOOO**_

I drifted onto Sheridan Road and tried to avert the few vehicles that were driving on that road. I almost crashed into a car, causing that car to swerve out of the road. I decided to turn to the alleyway near me. Unfortunately, there was a pile of rubble in the way. I had no choice but to crash into it. I ended up charging into tons of cardboard boxes and garbage bins, ripping apart trash and almost running over a stray cat or two. Even when I tried to escape through a damn alleyway, the cops are still on my tail! It would be very difficult for me to find a way to escape from them!

But then I got an idea.

There aren't any police helicopters in this region, so there's no way for the police to see exactly where I'm going.

I started accelerating down the street and turned left, which lead to a neighborhood full of complicated roads. I know the in and out of this place more than the police does.

And that's because I was born here.

In an attempt to stay hidden from the police and the residents, I drove a little over the speed limit but enough to stay in the lead. I looked at the mirror of my violet 1974 Chevrolet Camaro.

The police isn't behind me anymore.

I celebrated internally and kept driving away. I decided I would drive to the so-called "new" Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It's not like the police would suspect the culprit of the car chase to be in a pizzeria, right?

As I drove on, I saw the house where I used to live in. My eyes widened as I saw a sign planted on the grass that read,

"HOUSE FOR RENT"

I was baffled. What happened to my house. Why didn't Mom and Dad even tell me they were moving? How did -

 _ **eeeoooeeEooOeEE**_

Dammit, the police are close. I need to get a hold of myself and keep driving. After all, I'm still in a car chase.

I started driving normally and pulled into Freddy's.

...

"WELCOME TO THE NEW FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZERIA"

"HOURS:"

"Sunday - Closed"

Good, just what I thought.

Because I work here. I have keys for the back door. I took those keys from the glove box and locked my car. I walked to the back door of the building, unlocked it, and twisted the knob.

I went inside the darkness.

...

I can't believe how I have to hide here, out of all the places where I can hide. Oh, well. At least I got a place to hide. However, I feel as if someone's here with me. Are the cops here already? No, it can't be, I was ahead of them!

 _thump thump_

I looked back behind me. Nobody. An eerie silence hung in the air, yet there was no one behind me. Weird. What if it is the cops? I chose to keep quiet.

thump thump thump

My legs started to shake. My heart started beating faster than before, and my palms were sweaty. I felt as if I was going to melt right now. What's going on?

THUMP THUMP

I grabbed ahold of the gun that's always kept in my back pocket in case for emergencies like this one. No, there wasn't any emergency that I encountered in my life that was like this one. Because I can't see in the darkness, I had no idea where I was aiming. I didn't care, though. I just want to get the fucker who's doing this.

 _THUMP THUMP THUMP_

"Yyyaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggghhhhh!" I screamed, shooting everywhere around me. I have to survive. All I heard was the sound of bullets bouncing around the walls, flying all over the place, yet there was no sound of bullets hitting something.

"SHOW YOUR FACE, YOU SON OF A -" I aimed somewhere close to me, and I pulled the trigger of my last bullet.

 ** _BANG!_**

 _ping!_

I was confused and afraid when I heard that sound.

The sound of a bullet hitting metal.


End file.
